There's More Than One Way To Find The Truth
by CetaBabe
Summary: I hardly know him, so why does it hurt so much. I found out the truth that he never said in one of the hardest ways; found on the internet, clarified in real life...


Hello everyone, I know I should be working on Orphaned-Heart, but I had a brainwave (partially caused by real life, but that's a different matter). This is a one-shot **_without_** a happy ending. So If you don't like it, don't flame – you have been warned.

It's a bit random, but if you imagine the characters as living in today's society, you'll understand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Facebook, Msn or the song mentioned in this story (Once upon a broken heart by the Beu sisters).

* * *

_I hardly know him, so why does it hurt this much?_

I stared at the screen before me. _It can't be true._ I blinked back the ears that pricked at the corner of my emerald eyes. _He never said. He even asked me if I was too... _I minimised the internet page and sighed. After walking to my pine dressing table, I picked up my hair-brush and brushed my long, wavy auburn hair.

"Get a grip Sakura," I whispered to myself, looking at my reflection. "Think about it, of course he wouldn't fall for you. Look at yourself, your just plain old geeky Sakura. What's special about you?" I continued to blink back the tears as the reality kicked in. "He's handsome, smart, rich and popular. You may be smart, but your certainly not popular or rich."

Sitting back down at my computer, I opened up my Msn, hoping I could clarify my heartbreak.

No luck, he wasn't online._ He hasn't been online in days. Yet his page is updated... Maybe Tomoyo's spoken to him._

_***Cherry-Heart*:**_ Hey 'Moyo

_**~Violet Skies~:**_ Hey 'Kura. You ok?

(I'm just going to initial now, it's easier)

***C-H*:** Could be better.

**~V S~: **What happened?

***C-H*: **Have you spoken to him recently?

**~V S~:** No, Why?

***C-H*:** Check his Facebook page, and you'll see.

A few minutes later...

**~V S~:** OMG 'Kura, I'm sorry.

***C-H*:** I should have known, think about it 'Moyo. We're from separate worlds.

**~V S~:** I'll be over in a few minutes.

***C-H*:** Don't worry. I'm going to head to bed soon, It's getting dark. I'll talk to you at school.

**~V S~:** If your sure. Talk soon. Bye

**~Violet Skies~ Has left the conversation**

I shut down my Msn, opened the page again and let the tears fall. _Maybe some fresh air will clear my head._ I grabbed a long denim jacket and pulled it over my pink tank top and straightening it out to cover some of my dark jeans.

Heading outside and down the drive, the tears continued to stream down my face like an unseen river. I turned left and followed the same route I used to take daily when I was little. I remembered it well, despite not having walked it for years. I was 16 now, but my heart felt as fragile as when my mother had died.

_"Mama, you can't go!" A young Sakura cried into the covers of a bed in which a woman was lying. The woman looked down at her with caring green eyes. Lifting up the young girl's chin, the woman pushed back her own silvering light hair and smiled._

_"It's best this way, Sakura." She said. "I'm going to a place where I won't be in pain. I'll be happy." She kissed the young girl's forehead. "But I'll never be apart from you. I'm always going to be in your heart. Whenever you need me, I'll be there." She whispered the last words as he hand fell limp and her breathing ceased._

"You said you'd be here." I whispered. "But where are you now?" I looked to her left and saw my childhood playground. In the back of my head, something was telling me not to go here, to head home. Against this, I walked on and sat down on the swings.

My tears had long stopped, but the pain remained.

"You idiot." I said to no-one in particular, half hoping somehow he would hear me and understand. "You never saw it. I loved you, but you only saw me as a friend. YOU IDIOT!"

I sat on the swings for about half an hour, swaying back and forth, singing to myself.

_'Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end.'_

I never got the chance to finish my song, for there was a rustling in the trees and a very feminine giggle.

"Hey, stop it, that tickles." A typical barbie girl stumbled out from behind the trees. Her long blonde hair, knotted and her pale face flustered creating a striking contrast to her pale blue eyes. Her short skirt and revealing top were wrinkled and her make up smudged.

"Aww, but Saaya," A deep voice, that Sakura instantly recognised, spoke as a boy followed the girl out of the bushes. "It's fun to tease you." The boy's messy brown hair covered his face, but a pair of amber eyes could be seen from behind it.

"It's true," I whispered as I stood up.

"Eh, oh, Sakura?" The boy said with a questioning tone.

"It's a bit late for you to be out isn't it, girly." The barbie chided.

"YOU IDIOT!" I shouted, once more, as I ran from the scene.

I ran all the way home, tears flying once more. I slammed the door behind me and ignoring the questioning glance and concerned tone of my father as I launched myself up the stairs and onto my bed. I sobbed into my pillow for half the night until I finally fell into a disturbed sleep, while all the time my computer screen still showed the thing that broke my heart. It showed the Facebook page of the one I had loved, of the one who had now crushed my soul. Those few words shattering my emotions:

"Li Syaoran. Status: In a relationship."

_I hardly know him, so why does it hurt this much?_

_

* * *

_

**Yes, I know It's cheesy, but still. I had an immense brainwave and I wrote this in under an hour. I sort of got the idea from a recent personal experience and have managed to relax and calm down a bit by writing this. Confused? So am I. I know what I mean by it, so never mind.**

**So, read and review please.**

**TTYL xXx**


End file.
